My Everything
by klaineisendgame11
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are leaving school after glee rehearsal. While walking down the stairs outside, Kurt slips on some ice and hits his head. What will happen? Read to find out! Set mid/end S3. First glee fafiction!


"You ready to go?" Blaine asked when he met his boyfriend at his locker. It was Friday afternoon, about 5 o'clock, and they were ready to go to Kurt's house and have dinner with this family, and cuddle of the couch and watch movies. Normally, they would already be home, but glee rehearsal ran late today.

"Yeah, almost." Kurt replied, followed by a sigh. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked, while bringing a hand up to rest on Kurt's hip. They were the only people in the hallway, so they were comfortable with any affection.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired. Its been a long week and I just want to go home." Blaine gave him a sympathetic smile and leaned up to place a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "C'mon, I'll drive." Blaine said, reaching to take Kurt's hand.

The couple walked down the hallway toward the school parking lot, hands intertwined between them. When they reached the schools front door, they braced themselves for the cold Ohio weather. It had dropped down to 10 degrees that morning, and it snowed a couple inches a few days earlier.

They let go of each others hands, and Blaine held the door open for Kurt. "Such a gentleman." Kurt teased, then rewarded Blaine with a chaste kiss to the lips. They both smiled at each other, then continued to walk toward the concrete steps. Kurt pulled his jacket tighter around his body as a gust of wind made it feel even colder outside.

Kurt shivered, and Blaine looked over at him, concerned for a moment.

"You cold?" he asked. Kurt nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. Blaine got a mischievous look in his eyes and leaned over to whisper in the taller boy's ear, "I know how to warm you up, baby." He placed his lightly on Kurt's ass to emphasize his point. Kurt's breath caught in his throat, and his face and neck turned a bright shade of red. He looked over at Blaine.

"Dad and Carole are going to a movie later tonight, and I can call Puck or Rachel to get Finn out of the house for the night" He said breathlessly. Blaine nodded and leaned up to kiss Kurt on the lips again. "Sounds like a plan."

They reached the stairs and started walking down. Kurt pulled out his phone and began to text Rachel. It was only eight steps, which shouldn't have been a problem. Kurt had walked down these stairs while texting many times before, so neither of them thought anything of it. On the second step from the bottom, Kurt stepped on a patch of ice, and felt his foot fly out from under him. As soon as Blaine realized what was happening, he reached out and tried to stop Kurt from falling, but he was too late, and Kurt felt his back hitting the concrete ground, his head cracking against the bottom step.

"KURT!" Blaine yelled, but the boy on the ground didn't respond. Blaine dropped his satchel on the ground and leaned down next to his boyfriend. It looked like Kurt was conscious, but didn't want to open his eyes. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's face, trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Kurt, baby, open your eyes, please, oh god, are you okay? Please be okay." Blaine choked out, tears of fear threatening to fall. Kurt let out a small groan, and slowly opened his eyes. Blaine moved a piece of hair out of Kurt face and looked down at him. "Wha' happn..?" Kurt asked him, clearly confused, and his eyes started drooping shut This made Blaine more worried.

"Stay awake, baby. Please, will you keep your eyes open for me? I think you have a concussion, I'm gonna call an ambulance, just hold still." Kurt just moaned again, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open for Blaine. Blaine fear was worsened by the fact that Kurt didn't even protest about him calling an ambulance.

Blaine reached over to reposition Kurt, so that his head was laying on Blaine's lap, rather than the cold concrete step. Much to his horror, as soon as he moved Kurt, he saw a small pool of blood where Kurt's head had been resting. He shook off his fear, and reached over to get his phone from his bag. All of this movement proved to be too much for Kurt though, as he let out another groan, and leaned over before throwing up, thankfully not on Blaine. Blaine reached on hand over to rub his boyfriend's back, and used his other hand to hold his phone to his ear.

"911, What's your emergency?" A women said.

"My boyfriend, he fell, he hit his head, he's bleeding and throwing up, and please he needs help, oh god, please help him"

"What is your location?" The lady replied calmly.

"McKinley High School, right outside the front doors at the bottom of the stairs. Kurt, baby, stay awake! Please hurry, please! " Blaine continued to panic.

"An ambulance has been dispatched, and will be there shortly."

"Thank you, thank you" and then Blaine hung up and threw his phone in the general direction of his school bag. He turned his attention back towards his bleeding boyfriend.

"Kurt, eyes open. The ambulance is coming, please honey, stay awake" Blaine pleaded.

"But 'm tir'd" Kurt slurred, trying his hardest to stay awake.

"I know you are, baby, I know, but you hit your head, you have got to stay awake"

Blaine pulled Kurt close to his body, and placed a kiss to top of his head, then buried his face into his injured boyfriends hair, careful to avoid the blood.

"m' head hurts" Kurt said, and Blaine looked down at Kurt and could see that he was in pain.

"I know baby, the ambulance is on its way, it'll be here soon, and then they'll take you to the hospital and make you all better, ok?"

Kurt nodded, which turned out to be a bad idea, as he leaned over once again to puked on the other side of Blaine. Blaine tried his best to soothe him, but it wasnt doing much good. Soon, Blaine started to hear the sound of sirens in the distance.

"You hear that? That's the ambulance, they're almost here, they'll help you." Blaine assured Kurt.  
Kurt kept his eyes open for as long as he could, until he saw black dots overtake his vision, and soon enough, all he saw was darkness.

-page break-

It was 11pm, and Burt Hummel, along with Blaine, Finn, Carole, and Kurt were returning home from the emergency room. Burt and Carole had not gone to the movie as they had planned, as they received a phone call at 5:30 pm from a hysterical Blaine Anderson, telling them that they're son was in the hospital. So they grabbed Finn, who had returned home minutes before, and piled in the car for the drive to Lima Memorial.

After seeing a doctor, Kurt was diagnosed with a bad concussion, and also had to get a few stitched in the back of his head after he cut it on the concrete. Thankfully, they didn't have to shave any of his hair for that.

At 7pm, when they finally let Blaine and the family back to see him, Kurt was fast asleep. They wanted to keep him until he woke up to see how he reacted to the medications they gave him. Three hours later, he woke up, and after the doctors ran a few tests, he was able to go home.

Once they got to the Hummel-Hudson some, Finn insisted on carrying Kurt inside, as he was still loopy from the pain meds, and would likely fall if he tried to walk. Blaine carried in Kurt and his school bags in and dropped them in Kurt's bedroom. He dimmed the lights to help Kurt' head, and then Finn came upstairs and lowered Kurt into the bed. Finn said goodnight to the couple, and then went to his own bedroom. Blaine pulled the blankets over the boy, and kissed his forehead softly. "I'll be right back" he whispered, and left the room. Once downstairs, he walked in to kitchen and saw Carole finishing up a phone call.

"Alright, I'll tell him. Thanks Mary." Carole hung up the phone and looked up at Blaine.

"That was your mom. I explained the situation to her, and asked if you could spend the night here tonight to be with Kurt." Blaine was speechless.

"What did she say?" He already knew the answer; his mother loved Kurt.

"She said it was no problem, that we don't even need to ask anymore, seeing as you spend almost every weekend here, or Kurt is at your house. She did ask that you come home before 5 pm tomorrow, because your family is going out to dinner with your grandparents." Carole said and smiled. Blaine nodded and gave her a quick "thanks", before going to the sink to Kurt a glass of water. Seconds after Carole left the room, Burt walked in. He walked up behind Blaine and clapped a hand on the dark haired boys shoulder.

"Thanks, Kid." Burt said gruffly.

"For what?" Blaine was confused.

"Gettin' my boy to the ER; you did good."

"Oh, that was no problem ,Burt"

"Yeah, well, thanks again. You mean a lot to him."

"He means everything to me" Blaine replied truthfully.

"Well, goodnight Kid, see ya in the morning" Burt said, then turned to start walking toward his bedroom.

"Goodnight." Blaine grabbed Kurt's glass of water, and started walking up the stairs to Kurt's room, when he heard his boyfriends father yell "Door stays open!" and Blaine chuckled to himself.

When he got into the bedroom, he was his boyfriend was already asleep. He smiled, and turned the light off the rest of the way. He put the glass of water on the side table, and slid into bed next to Kurt. Kurt stirred a little, and Blaine pulled his boyfriend's body until it was as close to him as he could get. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other in the darkness. Kurt spoke first, "Sorry I ruined our night" He said sadly.

Blaine's arms tightened around Kurt and quickly said "You did not ruin our night Kurt! As long as you're healthy, everything is perfect" Kurt smiled.

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt whispered to him. "I love you" He kissed Blaine chastely.

"I love you too, Kurt, get some sleep, sweetie." Kurt nodded slowly, and buried his face in Blaine's neck. kissing the skin there softly, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Crappy, i know. i havent written in almost 3 years, so i hope this is decent.. **


End file.
